


Lost in London (Down Howell fanfic)

by LilMisNoOne



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMisNoOne/pseuds/LilMisNoOne
Summary: Acacia, a typical Australian girl moves to England for a year, to play with a band, for a holiday and to Job hunt. Everything is working out the band is having fun she is enjoying life, until at one of the bands gigs she ends up dancing with someone, she never gets their name or number because they leave before she can properly talk to them, This person is Dan Howell. Will she ever get to talk to them again or will she forget about them?





	1. 1. Arriving

I hopped of the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan. Welcome to the land of fame excess, whoa! Am I gonna fit in?  
I sighed to myself and pulled my earbuds out. I stood in a bustling and busy London Airport. A brand new country, miles from home, surrounded by unfamiliar accents and even more unfamiliar faces, I was terrified but at the same time thrilled, how my mum hand finally let me move to London for a year I will never know but I certainly wasn’t one to complain.  
I was suddenly overcome by a huge yawn. It would be about 10pm at home but it was only midday, more like 1.30pm, here. I decided that the best thing to do would be to grab my luggage, find a taxi and head to my new home for the next year. So that is just what I did. I first walked over to the luggage terminal and grabbed my two suitcases my carry-on backpack already slung over my shoulder, I then wandered outside and before I could do a thing I started shivering, obviously it was winter here! I completely forgot that England had opposite seasons to Australia, I thankfully was wearing jeans when I left and had packed a warm jumper in my carry-on. After putting my jumper on, it was new as a friend gave it to me as a going away present, it was printed to look like the Australian flag, and I laughed slightly at it before I finally managed to grab a taxi. I chucked my luggage in the boot and then finally hopped in to the warm interior.  
“Where to miss?” I was taken aback at the accent. It sounded slightly Australian like they were originally from there but had been living elsewhere for a while. I rattled of the address to my new home and chuckled slightly when the driver heard my accent then looked at me in the rear view mirror “Long way from home?”  
“Just a bit.”  
He laughed “you in town for long?”  
“Uhh yeah, around a year or so, I’m taking a holiday and also kinda job hunting.”  
“That’s a while. What kinda job?”  
“Teaching, hopefully music at a high school level but I will take whatever comes my way.”  
“Fresh outa Uni then?”  
“I suppose, graduated a few months ago.”  
“Where from?”  
“one year at ADFA, then a year in the army cooking, then another three years at flinders and Uni SA.”  
“ADFA. That a big gig. But you are obviously from South Australia I’m guessing.”  
“Yeah! A small country town.”  
The driver and I talked for a while. I discovered that when he used to live in Australia in was in a small town not far from mine. We also liked the same football, AFL, (Geelong Cats) team and shared other similarities  
He pulled up outside an apartment block. “Here we are then.”  
“How much?”  
“This one is free.”  
“What!? No! I can’t do that. I have to pay you. If you won’t accept money how else can I pay you?”  
He sighed “fine! How about we trade numbers.” He faltered as he looked at my shocked face “No! I didn’t mean it like that! I meant it as friends it doesn’t hurt to have a friend, and if it is someone who understands it’s even better.”  
It was me who sighed this time “ok. Sure” I jotted down my name and number on a spare piece of paper he gave me  
“Acacia. Huh. Very Aussie.”  
I laughed” yeah my dad loves native plants hence the name. Well anyway thanks…” I stopped realising I didn’t know his name  
“It’s Ryan, Ryan Steel. Expect a text at about five that’s when I get off work.”  
“Ok well thanks Ryan. For the ride and understanding.”  
“Your welcome. Anytime” he smiled and I returned it as I hopped out gabbed my stuff from the boot and walked into my new apartment complex. I walked up to the front desk received my keys and caught the elevator up to my floor. The elevator doors dinged and as I walked out I passed two tall pale men around my age, gosh my five foot four inches was easily dwarfed by their height. After passing them I found my door unlocked it and walked into my mostly furnished apartment. I found the master bedroom dumped my bags inside and flopped down on the bed but found that I was no longer tired.  
“Bloody hell.” I sighed “well I may as well grab a coffee now.” I remembered seeing a tube station not far from my apartment, so after brushing my hair splashing my face with water and changing my clothes I emptied my bag on my new bed and shoved my wallet and phone back into it. I walked out of my new home locked the door behind me and headed outside after catching the lift down prepared to face my first afternoon in England.


	2. 2. I Love My Coffee

After catching the tube into the centre of London I got off and began to walk and eventually found a nice welcoming looking Starbucks, I had never been to one as there were none near where I lived and only a couple in Melbourne. I walked in my bag slung over one shoulder and walked up to the counter.  
“What would you like?” female cashier asked  
“Umm I’m not really sure I’ve never been to a Starbucks before there are none back at home.” I half shrugged  
The cashier smiled knowingly, her name tag read Linda. “New to these parts?”  
“Yeah. I moved here just today, I’m actually from Australia.”  
“I assumed you were from someplace like that by the tan skin. But why London?”  
“It was easy. One I prefer winter, and two my Uni degrees can get me a job here.”  
“What did you study?”  
“Upper primary to junior high school music teaching, and a degree in biology and geology.”  
“Some big courses then?”  
“Yeah but I enjoy music and geology and bio is easy.”  
“I can understand. Well anyway I should get to serving you before my boss abuses me,” I laughed lightly “what do you usually drink?”  
“Either cappuccinos or a chi late.”  
“I have just the thing,” she typed some numbers into the register and asked my for my name which I easily rattled off “just wait until you hear your name and your drink will be ready.” she wrote a number on my receipt and handed to me “if you ever need someone to talk to just ring me.”  
“Thanks I will.” I was doing well so far, I had already made two friends and I had only been in the country for a few hours, I picked a booth with a seat next to the window and settled down to wait. I was just beginning to get comfortable until I hear my name get called, I hopped up and grabbed my drink and wandered back to my seat, I started sipping on the warm drink until I suddenly realised that I hadn’t skyped my friend yet, I promised  would when I arrived. I rummaged through my almost empty bag grabbed out my phone and earbuds plugged them in and placed them in my ears and pressed call on her skype contact. It rang a few times and I was about to give up thinking she was asleep until I saw her familiar face pop up on the screen.  
“Hey how is London!?”  
“It is amazing! I can’t wait until Christmas!”  
“I know. I wish I was there with you, you should have to spend Christmas alone.”  
“Mmm” I hummed in response “its ok. A white Christmas is something I always wanted to witness and now I will.”  
“I know but the house is so empty without you here, I miss watching anime with you.” She grumbled  
“Miss watching anime or miss watching it with me.” I teased her. We always watched some form of TV together usually it was anime.  
“Ok, ok I confess I miss watching anime! Who would miss your ass?”  
“Humph. I thought at least you would Inu.” I jokingly teased her again  
“Yeah I guess I do miss you.” She laughed  
“Yay! Lucy misses me! I have friends”  
“Of course I miss my Neko. And do you mean friends or friend.”  
“What about the guys?”  
“Ok you have five other friends”  
“Ha! So I do have friends!”  
 “Soo…. What is the apartment like?” Lucy attempted to change the subject  
I let her “I don’t really know I just dumped my bags and headed out for a coffee. It seems alright though”  
She laughed “of course a caffeine run.”  
“What can I say I love my coffee” I shrugged  
“Look I got to go its past midnight here and I have my final week of exams starting tomorrow.”  
“Fair enough I understand but it will be over soon.”  
“Yeah. Bye.”  
“Kk, bye. Promise to skype me after all of your exams.”  
“I promise. See ya.” She ended the call  
I sighed and placed my phone back in my bag taking my ear buds out as I did so. Normally I hated silence but the warmth of the shop and the soft babble of the other people was noise enough. I shuffled closer to the window and wiped it clean with the sleeve of my jumper. I rested my forehead against the cool glass and looked out to the snow covered street below. There was Christmas lights strung between the buildings, it was an amazing sight with the ever increasing darkness. I slowly sipped on my drink and just enjoyed the atmosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. the chapter image is a picture of me from a little while ago. Yay chapter 2!  
>          and again thanks for reading! (i have no idea where this is going)


	3. 3. The band

I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder bring me out of my thoughts.  
“Umm excuse me miss but we are closing soon.”  
“Oh! I’m so sorry.” I flushed slightly in embarrassment. I must have fallen asleep.  
“Nah its ok, happens all the time.”  
I stood up and as I did so looked properly at the person who had woken me. “You wouldn’t happen to be Mike Silver, would you?”  
“Umm yeah that’s me.” He laughed and flicked his name tag as he did so. It obviously had his name written on it. “Why?”  
“I’m Acacia, Your new band mate.” I smiled slightly, he is kinda cute.  
“Oh! You’re that chick from Australia.”  
“Yeah that’s me ‘that chick from Australia.’” I smiled after I said it so it was obvious that I wasn’t at all offended by what he said.  
He laughed “well…” he hesitated “there is a band meeting tonight, if you want I can walk with you there, it isn’t far from here.”  
“Oh yeah there is. I completely forgot.” I shrugged “I would love to walk there with someone I kinda look like a massive looser on my own  
He laughed again “nah you don’t.” I began to walk to the door “give me like a minute to tell my boss in leaving and we can walk together.”  
“Cool I will wait for you outside.” I grabbed my bag, wandered outside and leant up against the wall of the building to wait. A few minutes later two tall guys walked past, I swear they were the same guys who I passed in the elevator earlier in the day, they probably just looked the same, after all London was a big city.  
“You ready to go.” Mike asked me as he walked out of the building  
“Yep!” I pushed myself off the wall and quickly trotted up next to him as he began to walk in the opposite direction that I came from. Mike and I walked in silence for a few minutes until he stopped at a door I would if totally ignored unless I knew it was there. “This is it?” it looked quite small  
“Well yeah. Its heaps bigger inside.” He shrugged “Harry, his dad owns the pace, he lets us practice for free as long as we keep it clean.”  
“Harry is the lead guitarist, right?” I had been given a brief description of the band before I decided to join  
“Yeah, that’s Harry.” Mike reached into his pocket pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door before pushing it open. “Ladies first.”  
“Such a gentleman.” I laughed and walked in before stopping and waiting for him. “What way now?”  
“Up there.” Mike pointed to a seat of steps leading up above the shops. I quickly climbed them and at the top was greeted by another door. From behind this door I could hear the quiet strumming of a guitar, and soft laughter that I assumed belonged to, Leon the bass guitarist.  Mike knocked on the door “are you guys gonna let us in?”  
“Who is us?” Someone from the other side of the door asked  
“I have Acacia with me. Ya know that chick from Australia.”  
“Oh her.” Another person said “Open the bloody door Leon!” the guy standing on the other side of the door, Leon, groaned in a joking way, and swung the door out allowing Mike and myself access. I waked in and was greeted with a room that I assumed was meant to be a large storage room for a bar or pub of some sort. This room was instead fitted out with sound proofing, multiple guitars were on one side of the room, a drum kit was in one corner and a bunch of extra cymbals drums and other percussion devices were by the wall next to it, it had a microphone set up in the middle of the room two mics either side of it and finally a piano in the opposite corner before Mike turned me around and there was a full mixer and a bunch of recording devices against the wall.  
I breathed out a shocked “wow” I was stunned “how did you afford all of this?”  
Harry answer my question from his position on the couch against the far wall “Max, the drummer, he works at a music store that his family owns, he got it all half price for us. And after playing heaps of gigs we could buy more and better stuff.”  
Leon laughed “he is late again. Now we have to wait for him. We can’t really practice without a drummer.”  
“Umm if you really don’t want to wait I can play for you. I did play the drums for five years in high school and then another four years after.” I offered them a small smile  
“Wait! What?” Mike ran up to me, he had wander over to the piano while we wear talking, “You can play the drums!?” he gripped me by the shoulders “Why didn’t you tell me this?”  
“I did, it was in my application.” I shrugged “did you guys even read it”  
“Max did, he was the one who organised this whole thing, getting a new member and all.” Mike dropped his hands from my shoulders and shrugged  
“Well. Shouldn’t we practice?” Harry asked “I just text Max he should be another half hour or so. He got caught up at work, Layla showed up, she wants to get back together with him.” The moment Harry mentioned Layla, Mike and Leon both let out a groan  
“Not again.”  
“I hated her.” Leon grumbled  
“She was the reason we stopped preforming.” Harry moaned “she is gonna be so pissed that we replaced her with some Aussie chick.” Mike and Harry laughed Leon just smiled  
“If you guys don’t mind could you please fill me in? Who is Layla?”  
“Leon, your turn.” Mike just shrugged and plopped himself down on the couch, Harry sat next to him. “You will probably want to sit down for this, it is kind of a long story.” Mike motioned to a beanbag not too far from where I was standing “Max will be here by the time we have finished explaining” I sat down in the beanbag and Leon placed himself on the spare drum stool by the wall.  
“Ok so.” Leon took a deep breath “we first started this band eight years ago. It was originally just Mike and myself, but we put ads in the school newsletter and soon Harry joined. Harry said he knew a drummer, Max, he was at first against the whole idea but soon warmed up to it. At the time when we formed the band we were only playing at school concerts and were only practicing at school, but after Max left school it got harder to practice together, a year later Mike and I left school. At the time we would practice at Max’s family’s shop on the used instruments but that was only once a month, we had been talking about finding new places to practice until at one meeting Harry had mentioned that his dad owned a bar and he never used the upstairs storage room so we could practice in it whenever we wanted as long as we keep it clean and played in the bar once or more every month. We were fine with that obviously because we could play live gigs and had a place to practice, Harry’s dad also said that he would pay us for every extra gig we played. It didn’t take long to get some money so we could buy our own instruments and we were soon meeting every week or sometimes more often, that was until about a year or so later when Harry’s dad said that we needed to get a girl in the band, we had been playing together for about three and a half nearly four years now and were unsure about getting another member, we had been thinking about it for a month until at one meeting Max suggested we let his girlfriend Layla join, she could sing and that was really all we needed. So soon after that Layla joined, it was good at first she fit in well, and for the first six months things ran smoothly, until she slowly began to take over. She first tried to replace Harry with one of her friends some completely untalented and horrible guitar player, obviously we all said no and thankfully that didn’t happen. A couple of weeks later she made a change to songs we were paying and we started playing some really horrible songs that suited none of our styles except for hers, Max at the time was oblivious because he had just gotten a new job and only had time to practice with all of us once or twice a month and Layla told him that we were all picking on her and Max obviously took her side the whole ‘love is blind’ thing must be true.”  
At this Mike and Harry scoffed letting out jeers they obviously didn’t like her. Leon continued “Layla had been with the band for almost two years until Max went to her place to surprise her they had been together for like two years or something ridiculous. Well Max went to her place, I’m going to spare you the details, but basically Layla had been sleeping with another guy. Max broke it off with her and we tried to keep playing but it just didn’t work so eventually Layla got kicked out of the band. She went to Harry’s dad to complain trying to play the victim but he had been clued in to what had been happening by Harry a week previous so Harry’s dad basically said she wasn’t welcome in the bar anymore. We began playing as a band again but it just didn’t work we were missing a member, that was when we started asking for more members we were like this for a year and a half until Mike mentioned that he had an Aunt in Australia that just happened to have a female student who was moving to England for a while and wanted a band to play with, so we sent her the forms that she gave to you and she then sent them back to us. But while all this was happening Layla has been trying to get back with Max for the past year or longer, she even tried to join the band again. So yeah… that’s pretty much the story.”  
I was kinda shocked “how do you guys know I will fit in?”  
“Ahh that is all in the beauty of technology,” Mike answer my question “do you remember my aunt filming you singing so she had something to send off with the application forms.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well that’s how we know you will fit in. Because we have heard your style and it fits in perfectly with us.” Harry who had been silent up until this point explained  
“Oh ok…” I nodded in agreement. We all fell in to silence until a knock on the door made us respond.  
“That must be Max.” Harry stated as he jumped up to answer the door. “Hey man.” Harry greeted a tall blond haired figure standing at the door. “You know that Aussie chick.”  
“Yeah. I know the one.” Came the reply  
“Yeah well she is here.”  
“Seriously. Dude you need to introduce me.” Max practically pushed Harry over  
I laughed “you must be Max.” I stuck my hand out for him to shake but he just grabbed me by the arms and hugged me. “Ok...” I was shocked. He released me quickly  
“OK!” Leon interrupted “no we are all here let’s start practicing. We have a gig in a few weeks and we have to get Acacia ready.”  
“Yeah let’s practice!” Mike cheered  
I watched them all walk over to their respective instruments. Max picking a pair of sticks before placing his tall frame behind the drum kit. Mike stretching before sitting down at the piano. Harry grabbed a guitar before standing behind the mic on the left side of the makeshift stage, Leon did the same but with the respective mic on the right side of the stage. That left the mic in the centre for me. I took a deep breath “ok you guys ready?”  
“Hell Yeah!” Leon cheered.  
I jumped up and joined them on the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N ok wow... THREE CHAPTERS!!! i have the next ten or so chapters planed... i have no idea when they will get posted but chapters 4 through-7 are almost finished


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally Chapter four! sorry it took so long.

I laughed as Mike and Harry complained about how sore and tired they were. We had been practicing for the past couple hours and it was roughly nine at night, which made it almost four in the morning for me. I let out a massive yawn, Leon and Harry looked over at me “I’m sorry guys. It’s just that I’m tired, I’m still running on Australian time you see.”  
Mike just laughed “how about I get you home?”  
“That sounds like a good idea.” I grabbed my bag from off the couch “I will see you guys next time.” I turned to leave when out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry grab something off the table  
“Wait!” Harry ran over to me “this is yours.” He placed a small silver key in my hand. “So you can practice whenever you want.” He explained “and all of our numbers” he again placed something in my hand, this time a piece of paper with four mobile numbers written on it “if you ever need anything just shoot a text our way.” He shrugged and offered a small smile.  
“Thanks guys.” I smiled and wrapped my arms around harry in a hug. “I will see you all next week.”  
“Yep! See ya!” Leon and Max said.  
I turned and followed Mike out of the door, down the steps, and out the other door onto the street. “There is a tube station just down there.” Mike pointed to a station a little further down the street. “I’m correct in assuming you caught the tube to the coffee shop?”  
“yeah.” I was starting to feel rather tired but I still had some energy left. “I caught the tube from a station not far from my apartment to the coffee shop”  
“Cool, well we can take this one. Do you have an Oyster card?”  
“Hmm? Oh yeah.” I reached into my bag and pulled out a shiny new card “one of these?”  
“Yeah that’s the one!” Mike grabbed me by the wrist and practically dragged me down the street. “Hurry up we are going to miss the train!”  
“Okay, okay. I’m hurrying!” Mike and I ran down the street, managed to get into the train station, and on the train quick enough that we didn’t miss it and would be stuck having to wait for the next train. When we finally did get on the train I noticed that we were in an almost completely deserted carriage, save for the two tall guys sat in a corner quietly talking, Mike was doubled over trying to catch his breath, and laughing. “What? What is so funny?!” I demanded  
“I-its J-just…” his puffs broke up his words. He took a deep breath and tried again “It’s just, I haven’t run like that in ages, and it was fun. BUT! How are you not puffed?”  
I laughed slightly at his question. “At home,” Mike sat and patted the spot next to him, I sat down, my legs were aching “I used to run.” Mike looked at me like I was crazy. I hurried to explain “not for fun to keep fit and because it gave me time to think. I could never get into any sport but when I ran, well at first I only did it to keep fit and because my mum was trying to get me to play netball, but soon I realised that it gave me an excuse to get out of the house and to not have to think.” I shrugged  
“Makes sense. But why would you want to get out of the house?”  
“Ha!” I scoffed “why wouldn’t I? I lived with my mum stepdad and…” I paused for emphasis “three younger half-brothers.”  
Mike groaned in sympathy.  
“They aren’t all bad. Alex was kinda okay sometimes but fletcher thought that because he was an Australian Defence Force, ADF, army cadet he could do whatever he wanted, and well Hamish was annoying as all hell sometimes. But I suppose I was sixteen at the time, so Alex was fourteen, Fletcher thirteen, and Hamish eleven. It has gotten better since I moved out, Alex is twenty two now, we hangout all the time. I haven’t seen fletcher in a while he has been training to become a Police officer, and Hamish, well he finished high school last year and he has been traveling and working, making money before he goes to university.”  
Mike laughed “I now understand the whole running thing.”  
I let out a nervous chuckle “what about you? Any siblings?”  
Mike shrugged “kinda, I have a younger half-brother, Dylan, he is five. My parents split when I was young and my mum remarried eight years ago.”  
“Oh, so that explains the large age gap.”  
“Yeah it’s good though. My step-dad is super cool, and he makes my mum feel young, he is more like a friend than an authority figure. So it’s all cool.”  
“What about your dad?” I asked curious  
“He moved away, I haven’t seen or heard from him since.”  
“Oh… I’m sorry.” I felt horrible bringing it up.  
“Nah, its ok.” Mike gave me a brief one armed hug  
We talked about our families for the rest of the trip, until we reached my stop.  
I sighed as I stood up “well this is me.” Out of the corner of my eye I saw the two tall guys that I noticed when I got in the train stand up and get off  
“Okay. Well, shoot me a text tomorrow and I shall tell you when the next practice is.”  
“Okay, Will do. Bye Mike”  
“Bye Acacia.” as mike said his farewell I hopped off the train and made my way out of the station into the frigid air outside. I pulled my jacket tighter around my body as I was overcome by a shiver. I noticed as I was walking that the two guys on the train seemed to be heading the exact same way as I was. “Oh, god. They probably think I’m following them.” I decided to ignore them hoping that they would turn off before or keep walking past my apartment building, but just as I thought this it started to rain heavily “Oh crap!” I groaned and began to run the last couple of blocks to my apartment building. I was absolutely soaked by the time I entered the lobby and in my state I didn’t notice the two tall and pale men enter the building shortly after me, also soaking wet. I walked over to the lift and just as I reached out to press the button my hand brushed someone else’s I let out a yelp of surprise and quickly pulled my hand back while muttering apologies.  
“Good one Dan,” I heard someone say from behind me “you’ve now scared the poor girl.”  
“No, no. It was my fault.” I hurried to apologise “I wasn’t paying attention.”  
The guy I had bumped into spoke “Well neither was I.”  
I looked up as he spoke “Dam this guy is tall!” “Hey aren’t you the guys I passed earlier today?”  
Just as he was about to reply the lift door let out a loud ding and slid open. I shot him an apologetic glance and hopped in before pressing the button to my floor. I watched as the two guys looked at each other before also stepping into the lift. The shorter of the two steeped forward to press the button to their floor but stopped when he saw it was already highlighted, he looked over at me quickly before looking back at his friend shrugging, and lent up against the wall of the lift. I saw the one I assumed was Dan look over at me standing in the corner, it look like he was considering talking to me, so to deter him I pulled out my phone and began to check my twitter feed hoping to deter him, thankfully he pulled out his own phone and began to, I assume play games or check his social media. This exchange felt like it took hours but in reality it took only seconds. The lift doors let out another ding and slit shut, and at the same time my phone began to vibrate in my hands, an incoming call from ‘Wawix’. Wawix was my contact name for the oldest of my three younger brothers Alex. I let out a sigh before pressing answer and lifting the phone to my ear “hello.”  
“Hey, sis! I’m assuming you arrived okay yesterday?”  
I laughed, “It’s still today here.”  
“Well its Six thirty in the morning here.”  
“What! Why are you awake?”  
Alex laughed at my obvious stupidity. “Is summer remember, or have you already forgotten?” I could hear the teasing undertone to my brother’s voice  
“No I haven’t already forgotten, I’m just tired, I have been awake since the stopover in Singapore, so that’s like twelve hours on the plane and another,” I counted the time on my hands “eight, nearly nine, hours since I arrived.”  
“Well anyway, I’m up so early because its summer, so I’m helping dad and Andrew,” Andrew was our uncle “with the sheering.” Alex paused for a second “wait?! Why are you still awake?”  
“I’m awake because when I got to my new apartment I wasn’t tired so I went to go get a coffee-”  
Alex cut me off. “Obviously a caffeine run.”  
I laughed before continuing “Lucy said the same thing. Well the coffee shop I went to was a Starbucks, it’s so weird… well it turns out that Mike works there, ya know the guy from the new band I’m joining.”  
“oh yeah, he is the piano guy right?”  
“yep, that’s him.” Just as I answered the lift doors dinged and slid open, I watched as Dan and his tall friend walked out before me, I offered Dan a small smile as he walked passed, but I don’t think he noticed, well at least that what I told myself, having him ignore me would be so much worse. ‘Damit!’ I thought to myself. ‘I don’t even know this guy and I’m already falling for him! SNAPOUT OF IT!’  
“Acacia! Hey Acacia?! I could Alex calling my name from the other end of the phone.  
“Hmm? Oh yeah sorry, I zoned out. What were you asking?”  
“firstly why did you zone out? Secondly I wasn’t asking I was telling you that Tuck misses you.” I laughed at his comment, Tuck is my dog, Alex offered to look after him along with his own dogs Nip and Axel.  
“No reason I’m just tired I suppose.’ I was walking down the short hall as I was saying this, “hold on five seconds.” I quickly pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door before walking in and closing it behind me. “yeah ok im back.” I said as I lifted the phone back up to my ear.  
“ok well dad is about to leave so I geuss I better be going anyways.”  
I sighed “m-kay. text me when you get home?”  
“yeah sure! Bye.”  
“bye Alex.” I let out a sigh and hung up. While I was on the phone I had walked to my room. I chucked my phone on to the bed before grabbing a change of clothes and all of my toiletries and went to go have a shower.  
After showering I walked out into the kitchen grabbed glass of water, and walked back into my room. I grabbed my phone charger as well as my laptop and its charger; I plugged both chargers into the power point glad that I had remembered to pack an adapter for both of them, I placed my laptop on the bedside table to charge but before placing my phone down on top of it turned it on, plugged my headphones in and pressed play on my music, the familiar sound helping me relax. I wriggled down under the covers and laid there for a while before I was finally overcome by a tidal wave of exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know that you need an international sim card normally to call/text people in different countries but I don’t know enough about them, and I can’t be bothered researching it so its not going in here so can we just overlook that.  
> PS: thanks for reading this. Love you all <3 xoxo!!


	5. Important A/N

I'm sorry about having to dedicate an entire chapter to an A/N but it is important  
on the 8th of november i will be going up to adelaide to have jaw molds and meeting my speech pathologist, so i will be away for a couple of days. but i will try and write some more and post chapter five after i get back.  
but after, on november the 23rd im having a serious operation on my jaw that will put me out of school for two weeks. basically during the operation they will break both my top and bottom jaw and re-align them. for the first couple of days after will be on strong pain medication, but after that i will be extremely bored so hopefully i will be able to write a couple more chapters. problem is my mum's brother, my uncle, and little cousin are coming down from brisbane to visit shortly after. this means that my mum may make me socialise but im gonna say that im in too much pain and hopefully i can just hide in my room and not have to talk to them (i really don't like my cousin or my uncle). But i promise i will have chapter six and maybe seven finished (and hopefully up) before i leave.   
so..... yeah.... that is basically all i have to say.  
wish me luck and all that jazz and i will be back soonish!!  
Love ya all xoxox LilMisNoOne out!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: thanks for reading this. i know this chapter is kinda short but i promise that the next one will be longer. some creative criticism would be welcomed.   
> Ps. all universities mentioned are real, i am thinking about applying to ADFA (Australian Defence Force Academy) and i know i will go to Uni SA (the University of South Australia)


End file.
